With the rapid development of robots, various robots have been developed by the science & technology industries in China and abroad. This provides the necessary material condition for the introduction of robots in all walks of life, such as at schools. Existing robot members need to be connected together by means of common connecting members such as screws and sleeves, and the disassembly is relatively difficult. Moreover, due to their small size, the screws are easy to roll and miss. In addition, tools such as screwdrivers are dangerous for children and disadvantageous for the popularization, among the children, of activities that remarkably improve the manipulative ability and thinking ability, such as building up a robot.